


Falling Again |HSMTMTS AU

by Jugheadsbeanie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugheadsbeanie/pseuds/Jugheadsbeanie
Summary: Two completely different kids meet in kindergarten and become the best of friends, that is, as best as friends a girl and a guy can be. Tracing Ricky and Nini's friendship (relationship) along the years, that eventually blossoms into something else for both of them. They take on life together as best friends and maybe more, all its ups and downs included. Will their love for their other half pull them closer or push them far apart?Read on to find out what happens!Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I own only the storyline!OC (other characters /original characters included)
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Kudos: 5





	1. Authors note..

A/N: 

_Hey everybody!_  
_This is my first fanfiction here😅_  
_I will try to update as much as I can often._  
_This story will have roughly 20-25 chapters, as far as I have planned._  
_Check out my instagram account oblivion.olivia_  
_and follow me there if you want to! 😊_

_I'm open to all your suggestions and requests, so if you want anything in particular, drop a comment down below and do vote for the story if you like it.😊_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_Better safe than sorry, so the disclaimer again._  
_I don't own any of the characters,_  
_I only own the storyline!_ _All rights go the respective owners!_  
_Love._  
_~MJ♡_


	2. Chapter 1

» Baby Richard Taylor Bowen: Played by Young Joshua Bassett 

Baby Nina Salazar-Roberts: played by Young Olivia Rodrigo 

» Ricky and Nini, Age 6.

Richard POV: Side note: (He can't pronounce his A's)

Richard Bowen firmly shook his head. 'No, mommy, I don' winni go to school!' His mother Lynne, sighed in desperation. She didn't know what to do with this boy. Jeez, he could be really stubborn sometimes. She then got an idea. 'Richard, why don't we get you a Build-a-bear? You can take him to school with you. ' He smiled at the thought of having his own cuddly bear and agreed. Before dropping him off to school, she stopped by the build a bear store. He went inside and started working on his bear immediately. He grabbed whatever he could reach and, with his mother's help, finally finished within 20 minutes. Richard hugged the bear tightly and happily after the billing was done and walked to the car with a proud smile on his face.

*Time skip to recess in kindergarten*

Richard was swinging on the swings with his bear, which he named Frinklin after a lot of thought. 😄 The other kids were playing in the sand and on the see-saw. A big boy named Cody saw Richard with the cute and fluffy build -a- bear. Cody took a liking to the beige bear with red converse tops and wanted to play with it no matter what. He walked up to Richard and tried to yank the bear (away) from him.

R: Ricky/Richard, C:Cody C: Give him to me (tries to yank it again) R: No, he's mine! C: I want this bear.. he's mine now! R: Frinklin is mine! No! C: But I want him! Richard pulled back his bear and hugged it tight.

Nina POV:

Nina was sitting on the see - saw, eating her sandwich, when she saw the 'meanie' trying to pluck a teddy bear from a cute boy. 'Meanie' is the name Nina had given him after he pushed her when she was going to Ms. Jennifer's class. Nina kept her sandwich down and got up and walked to the swings to teach him a lesson.

Richard POV: Richard didn't let go of his bear when he saw a small girl walking towards them. She came up to them and looked Cody in the eye and said loudly 'Find your own bear, Meanie.' and pushed his hands away from the bear and glared at him to go away. Cody stared at her and sulked and later walked away. Richard gave her a warm smile and said 'Thinks' ,'My nime is Richird.' She smiled back at him. 'My name is Nina' 'Nini?' 'No, my name is Nina.' 'Nini?' 'Okay, since my name is Nini, I should give you one too..Hmm'. She thought for a second. 'Richie..Ricky.. I will call you Ricky from now on.. Richard sounds like grandpa's name.' Ricky looked pleased. 'Icky, I like thit nime' There was some awkward silence between both of them. Then Ricky spoke up. 'Who wis thit?' asked Ricky. 'Meanie. He pushed me when I was going to class. Rude.' she replied and curled her lips in distaste. Ricky laughed at the name Nini had given that boy who had tried to steal Frinklin. 'Whats so funny?' 'Meenie Beenie' Ricky said and laughed. Nini giggled. 'Think you, Nini. Frinklin siys thinks too.' Nini gave him a polite smile. 'You are welcome Franklin.' Ricky held out his hand and said, 'Friends?' Nini shook his hand and smiled. She shared her sandwich with him and he let her play with Frinklin. And from that day on, they were known as Ricky and Nini, the inseparable duo.

A/N: ♡ Tbh, I kinda have a plan for the next few chapters, but I am open to all your suggestions and requests.. so drop a comment below and give a kudos if you liked the story so far! Much more to come! Love. ~MJ♡


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author speaks:**_  
 _Ricky lives about 2 houses away from Nini and they meet for ice cream almost every Sunday._

»  
 _Ricky and Nini, First grade._

It was a fine Sunday morning when little Nini heard a knock on the door. She ran to the door and opened it to find Ricky grinning like a fool. 'Its ice cream time!' he exclaimed. Nini laughed and went to ask her moms to take them to their favourite ice cream parlor/cafe: Denny's. Ricky stood there near the doorway, patiently waiting for Nini to come back, fiddling with his zipper. A minute later, Nini came back with a frown. 'Sorry 'icky, Mama C said no because she has to go somewhere.' Ricky frowned for a split second and said 'Its okie,we cin pliy here!' Nini thought about it for a second and both of them went to her room.What should we do?'Ricky looked around and thought about it for a second and said 'I winni show you something cool! Nini was confused and excited at the same time. Ricky saw her face and then walked up to her pink doll house and randomly grabbed a Barbie doll. What Ricky didn't know was that was Nini's favourite doll, Gabriella from High School Musical.He ran downstairs excitedly. Nini ran down after him. He struggled and finally reached the microwave door handle and opened the door. He kept the doll inside and closed the door.

Nini thought that he wouldn't switch it on and would probably use the microwave as a doll house. Unfortunately, he switched it on accidentally which started a timer and the microwave hummed. Nini was worried. Her favourite doll in the whole world was in the microwave. A minute later, the microwave came to a stop and the timer went off. Ricky opened the microwave door, only to see a big puddle of peach goo and burnt black powder. Nini saw the goo and tears started to well up in her eyes. She was mad at Ricky for microwaving Gabriella.  
She shoved him aside and ran up to her room crying. Ricky realised his mistake and he felt really bad and wanted to apologize to her. He went up to her room and stood near the doorway. 'Nini, I'm sorry..' he said softly. 'Go away!' she shouted back angrily. Ricky walked back home sobbing. Mike was watching the news when Ricky came home. He saw Ricky's tear stained cheeks. He switched off the TV and went up to him. He kneeled down and held Ricky by his shoulders. 'Everything alright, bud?' 'Nini is crying.. I melted her doll.. now she won't ..'  
'It's okay, Ricky. I'm here now.  
How about we get her a new one and you go give it to her and apologize?' Ricky nodded his head sadly.

_*Timeskip to the evening._   
_Ricky is taking a new doll to Nini's houses to apologise.*_

  
Ricky knocked softly on the door. Mama D opened the door and let him in. She smiled as she knew Ricky wanted to make things right with Nini. She had tried to console her (Nini) earlier, but it was of little use. Ricky went up to her room and sat down with her on the bed. She was asleep. He kept the new doll next to her pillow and got up. He spread the blanket over her to make her comfortable. He then walked home, feeling a little better.

 ** _Nini POV:_**  
She woke up about an hour later and saw the new doll and that she had a blanket over her. ' _Ricky came over to apologize',_ she thought to herself. She felt bad for yelling at him when he wanted to apologise. Nini wanted to thank Ricky for the new doll and say that she was sorry, for yelling at him and that she forgave him as well. She smiled and grabbed the new doll and went downstairs. Mama C and Mama D were in the kitchen. She showed them the new doll and said 'Can I go to Ricky's house? I want to go and talk to him.' They agreed, after telling her that they would come to pick her up. Nini grabbed her coat and left. Nini ran to Ricky's house and rung the doorbell. Mike opened the door.   
She said 'Hello Mr. Bowen, is Ricky here?' 'He's in the tree house, kiddo.' Nini smiled and ran to the tree house, which was not very far from his house. She saw Ricky sitting sadly, twiddling his thumbs. She climbed up the ladder and went up. 'Ricky!'  
He lifted his head, expecting to see his dad or his mom. Ricky didn't expect Nini to come here at all. 'Nini? Nini!' He said cheerily and gave her a big hug. His heart fluttered at the close contact with Nini. 'I'm sorry Nini, I'm stupid sometimes.' Nini chuckled and said 'It's okay Ricky. I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I shouldnt have shouted at you when you wanted to apologise.' Ricky grinned like a fool. His joy knew no bounds now that Nini was his best friend now again. 'Come pliy with me.'  
Nini sat down with him and they played together, laughing and talking for hours, till Mama C got worried and came there and saw them playing together in the tree house. She sighed in relief. Mike offered to let Nini sleep over and Mama C agreed and went back home.

_See you in the next one!_   
_Love._   
_~MJ♡_


	4. Chapter 3

_ Ricky and Nini, 3rd grade. _   
_ Friday.  _

  
'All of you will help out the needy by selling something or going door to door, and the money you earn will go them. You won't be doing it alone, so choose your partner' said Mrs Applesbury.  
Nini chose Ricky in a a heartbeat. Ricky smiled. That day, when they were in recess, Nini asked him 'What do you think we should sell? 'Ricky shrugged, 'I dont know, toys? But No Frinklin!' Nini laughed, 'Of course not dummy!'

_*Timeskip to later that evening*_

  
Mama C came back from work and sat down on the couch. Nini came running and hugged her, 'Mama C you're home! I need to sell something but I don't know what. Can you help me?' 'Okay honey, how about something easy?' Mama C looked around and saw lemons in the kitchen.'How about some lemonade? I will make some for you to sell later' 'Okie dokie' she said and went to the room to make a sign for her stand. Then she took the sign to show Ricky. 'What do you think 'Icky? Can we make some money? ''It looks very nice.. I think we will mike lots of money!' he said excitedly.

_*Timeskip to Sunday morning around 9 ish*_

  
Nini set up the lemonade stand on her yard and arranged all the cups and jugs and waited.  
Ricky came there in his brand new cycle (see image below) and said ' Nini, look , I got (a) new bike'

  
Nini said excitedly ' Yay, that is so nice, Ricky'. Ricky got down from his bicycle and helped her make a few sales.

_*Timeskip to about a hour later*_

  
'Nini, I hive (have) to go home. I will come bick (back) in (a) few minutes. Nini sighed and then attended to a few more customers, serving them the refreshing drink for 40 cents a cup. Few even came back to get another glass of lemonade.  
He came back a lot later,  
he parked his cycle and got down. 'Nini, sorry, mommy told me to do stuff. How much money did we get?' Nini carefully took out the box and opened the lid. There were lots of coins. She was proud of herself. 'So far, so good, Ricky.' Ricky smiled and said 'Wow Nini, so much money!' She took a break from selling and went home. Ricky stood there selling the lemonade. The heat was becoming unbearable. Ricky felt sultry standing there for a long time and went for a ride on his bicycle. Nini came back with an umbrella and some snacks. She placed the umbrella above the stand, which gave her some respite from the shade. She started munching on some snacks. Ricky realised that he could speed down that road which was actually like a slope. He cycled up to the top and then came rushing down, his legs in the air,sticking his tongue out, screaming 'Eeeeeeeeee'. His cycle was going really fast and he was about to crash into the stand. He held the brakes but it was too late. His bike stood on one wheel for two seconds and then crashed the lemonade stand completely. The lemonade splattered all over Nini's dress, the lawn, Ricky's shirt, and his cycle. Nini was speechless for a minute then burst into laughter. 'You looked so funny when you were riding down that hill Ricky, but now the lemonade is all over the place! 'I will cleen it up Nini.' She laughed once again and shook her head. Ricky gave her a small smile. At least she wasnt upset. She picked up a packet of M & M that her moms had given her. She opened the packet and took out some and held out her hand 'Here Ricky, Mama D told me to share some with you.' Ricky took the candy and popped everything in his mouth at once, making Nini laugh again. She ate some and then stuffed the packet in her pocket. He got the weird feeling in his stomach, like there were a hundred butterflies in his stomach..hearing Nini laugh.  
He just ignored that feeling and helped her pick up the glasses and jugs and walked home with her, cycle in tow, smiling, knowing that this would be his favourite memory ever.

_Author speaks :_   
_This was kind of a short one,_  
 _and if you get why I picked Lemonade, we should totally be friends! Anyway, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, drop a comment below._  
 _Love._  
 _~MJ♡_  
Word count : 817 words.


	5. Chapter 4.

_Ricky and Nini, Fourth Grade_

  
Nini and Ricky were going to the mall with their parents Lynne and Mama D. Ricky and Nini walked hand in hand everywhere so that they wouldn't get lost. Nini got a weird feeling in her stomach when she felt Ricky's warm hands holding hers, as if never letting go. They stopped by a toy store. Nini pointed to the display shelf and said 'Look Ricky, that's so pretty! I want that!' 'Lets go tell Mommy D', Ricky suggested. Nini and Ricky went up to Mama D who was talking to Lynne. Mama D said 'Well well..if it isn't my two peas in a pod..' and smiled. Ricky smiled back at her and says 'Nini likes thit toy, pwese (please) buy it for her?' Nini and Ricky made puppy eyes at Mama D. Lynne just chuckled in the background, 'Dana, Let's go see what they want.' Nini and Ricky ran to the display window and Nini pointed to a beautiful light brown ukulele. Mama D initially refused but with all the pestering from Ricky and Nini, she finally gave in. Just as they were entering the store, Dana got a call and said 'Sorry kids, this is important. I will be right back.' Dana talked to the other person on the line in hushed tones. She sighed sadly and ended the call. 'Nini, we have to go, your aunt is in the hospital and we have to go there and take care of her.' Nini sighed sadly. 'But the ukulele.' she muttered sadly under her breath. She hugged Ricky and went to visit her aunt, not entirely happy.  
Ricky heard what she said. He looked up at his mom and said  
'Mommy, Nini's gift for her birthdiy (birthday) is thit' and he pointed at the ukulele. 'Pwese mommy, buy it for her.'  
Lynne smiled and agreed. They bought the same ukulele and got it gift wrapped. Lynne handed the gift wrapped ukulele to Ricky who carried it around like it was a baby, wondering how Nini would react to the gift.

_*Timeskip to Nini's birthday*_

  
Nini woke up that morning, brushed her teeth in a hurry and skipped down the stairs and said excitedly, 'It's my birthday today! Yay! _I hope Ricky didnt forget. Of course, he wouldn't..he's my bestest friend, he won't right?_ she thought to herself. Mama C and Mama D hugged her and wished her and told her to get dressed for the day. She came down wearing her birthday dress.

She sat down to eat her favourite breakfast; pancakes with loads of maple syrup and strawberries, when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it. Ricky had his hands behind his back. He said 'Hippy birthdiy Nini !' and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Nini blushed a bright red, her heart pounding so loud, she was pretty sure that Ricky could hear it. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.  
 _Stupid Ricky why did you have to kiss her?_ _But it felt right._ he thought to himself. _That was bold_ _,_ she thought to herself. _I should probably give her the gift,_ _Will she like my gift?_ _he thought_. Ricky's hands turned clammy at the thought. 'Close your eyes Neens.' 'Why Ricky?'  
'Pwese?' 'Okay' she said and closed her eyes. Ricky slowly brought forward the gift he was holding behind him and held his hands with the ukulele in front of her. 'Open your eyes now' he said. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a purple gift wrapped present. 'Is this for me?'  
'Yes, Nini, it's for you!' She reached out and took the gift and stared at it, wondering about its contents. She then carefully peeled off the gift wrap, to reveal the light brown ukulele.She had tears of joy in her eyes.'Ricky! Its that... from that display..' 'Nini, now it's yours! Hippy birthdiy to my bestest friend in the whole wide world!' She wiped her tears in her left hand and gave Ricky the biggest hug she could ever give.'Thank you Ricky!' His heart fluttered again, and those annoying butterflies in his stomach returned. He just gave her a gentle smile and said, 'inything for you, Nini.'

+  
Nini spent her free time everyday trying to play the ukulele. She then wrote a song on clouds and today was the day she would show Ricky her song. She was beyond excited yet nervous at the same time. She sat on the porch steps with her ukulele waiting for Ricky. He opened the gate and walked to the porch steps.   
'Nini?' 'Ricky, I want to show you something' 'Okie' Nini picked up the ukulele and strummed it and sang a cute little song on clouds.  
Ricky felt a warmth spread across his chest as she sang. She had such an amazing and mesmerizing voice. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind as she sang. She looked at Ricky the whole time she sang the song. Sure, she made some small errors, but the song was still special. He looked at her, like properly looked at her and realised that she was really pretty and different.. a good different.. and he hadn't really noticed that before. 'Ricky? Are you okay?' 'Huh?' 'I asked you whether you liked my song, Ricky' 'I like you-r song ..Your song is beutiful Nini.   
_(Yes, i misspelled that on purpose, because he still can't says his_ _A's_ _)._  
Nini gave him a warm smile 'I'm glad you liked it.' Ricky felt happy when he saw her smile. That feeling in his stomach came back again. That day, when he was walking back home, he realised   
'I like Nini, like really like Nini a lot.'  
»  
 ** _Author speaks:_**  
 _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.. if you liked this chapter,_  
 _See you in the next one!_  
 _Love._  
 _~MJ♡_  
Word count : 1K words.


End file.
